A Dimensional Horror
by autumn-night
Summary: Just so you know this is the first chapter so it is a bit vague, any way, this about a mage whom is passing through dimensions on her way.


Her breath caught in her throat as she crossed fully into the black void in front of her. Here there was no air and therefore she could not continue to take breath. As she took another step forward the tattoos that ran from her wrists covering her whole arms and shoulders began to glow a deep red. They seemed to shudder slightly and a streak of blue flashed through them, the Celtic symbols then grew brighter as the dimensional tear behind the girl closed. It could not be opened again on this side, so there was no going back into that dimension. The only thing that protected her now was the magic written up and down her arms disappearing behind her tank top as the symbols were now spreading across her body and now appeared to be creeping up her neck. The "hallway" was growing hard to pass through and the doorways that could be torn open had grown few and far between as Kalika neared the end of her journey. If she didn't take long breaks between dimension jumps her magic wouldn't be enough to protect her from the "hallway's" crushing pressure and airlessness; not to mention the difficulty she was having in locating the doors. It seemed her magic waned more and more with each jump she took into this nothingness. Kalika walked with caution toward the place were she sensed the next door. There were traps and disgustingly warped monsters that clung into existence here outside reality and due to the fact that Kalika had not yet become a full Raik Mage she could not fight them all which meant her having to run into nothingness with failing magic if she stumbled across a strong beast.  
  
This prospect was not comforting to her and so she hurried on with as much courage and caution she could muster. The only light there was came from the steady flare of the symbols that now seemed to radiate from Kalika's entire body like a torch covered with a shield that had shapes cut out of it. This light did not dim and fade like natural lights in the dark but just illuminated all until it hit the edge of Kalika's aura two feet ahead. After what her magic told her was three hours, twenty-six minutes, and seventeen seconds of educated wandering she felt the first bit of warmth outside the deathly cold freeze of the "hallway's" passage. This signal of a doorway was very welcome, due to the fact that in Kalika's hours of wondering she had run into a protarian soul, which even though they are rather harmless, is exceptionally sad. A protarian is a person whom was unfortunate enough to stumble upon a carelessly left open dimensional tear. Humans are typically sucked in by the ever-empty voids if they get to close and are lost forever as wondering spirits attracted to the smell of life. They will occasionally go unnoticed by a mage as they suck on the mages life magic, this is little more than a nuisance, but mages are obliged stop and release the soul from its wandering with a spell that binds the creature into reality were it will immediately pass into death. Another unfortunate and extremely frustrating occurrence was that her gravitational spell failed and this stuck Kalika floating aimlessly due to the fact that there was (most obviously) no floor or ceiling in this hell's nightmare of a place. Without the spell she could not walk to her destination because it tied her to the doors plain of height. Kalika had solved the problem by rewriting a spell that compensated for the disrupting waves coming from a nearby worm hole, she then burned this spell into her right arm were from now on her magic would automatically work it if needed.  
  
Now Kalika stood in front of the place were warmth and what could be construed as light was emanating in a promising way. Kalika removed her machete from its scabbard at her side. It to was covered in glowing symbols at the moment its spells were for opening the door. This blade had been with Kalika from her birth. It would have been given to her when she came of age, because it had been in her family for seven generation, but both her parents were dead so she had held it from the moment she was strong enough to pick it up. The blade sliced thickly but easily into what should have been air but now felt like pudding. As it was dragged down a tear began to appear. After two inches Kalika replaced the blade and watched as the rip grew into a mangled and lopsided doorway that when looked into just seemed to be a bright light. Now she was nervous, the dimensions had gotten worse along with the passages through the doorways; and what worse meant is that the dimensions were sick and disgusting with absolutely no sense to them what so ever. The last had been a mad house full of bloodshed and twisted laws of physics where things fell up and water floated on air verses air on water. Never the less Kalika stepped through... "Holy shit!" 


End file.
